minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Notchbrine
P.S, Notchbrine doesn't exist. This is fake Story Ever heard of Herobrine, Entity 303 and Null? Here is the story. Notch became angry and done at being nice, now Notch tried to change his skin and named himself Notchbrine, combined under the name of Herobrine. He exists in all versions since he is the creator of Minecraft. He would ban all players especially if the players don't break the rules, in that time I heard Mojang news and forums. Even on their website. I started playing Minecraft with my new 3 friends, replacing my dead friends. We lived in a peaceful world until someone bothered us. We thought it was a player who had a notch skin with Herobrine's face, officially, this is Notchbrine. Written, "Notchbrine has joined the game". <''YurrodGold''>: Sorry but this is LAN. <''Notchbrine''>: Don't disrespect me. I can close your world. <''OreoMilk''>: I will tell Mojang to delete your account. <''Me''>: Oreo, this is the creator. He changed his personality. <''AnticPistol''>: We even saw the forums about the complaints of him. <''Me''>: He was angry when beta version came. <''YurrodGold''>: Oh man. What do we do now? <''OreoMilk''>: Run! Then we ran until we hide from him, in the bushes we are safe. So we made a secret modern bunker, we hired 500K soldiers. <''Me''>: Now he won't stand a chance. <''AnticPistol''>: Maybe. <''OreoMilk''>: Gotta hide under my bed… <''YurrodGold''>: Better go for air conditioning. <''Me''>: Now we will go to sleep. We also have seven days to live. Prepare for the first day. Now we went to sleep. Good to be air-conditioned. Day 1: Notchbrine's first day. OreoMilk, the guy who loves milk and an oreo imperator. Believed that Notchbrine is Notch. It was because Notch was bullied by the bullies. Now Notch needs to revenge that forsaken him. AnticPistol, who is cooking. <''Me>: The forums are getting worse. Yurrod! <''YurrodGold>: Oh feel free to ask. <''Me>: ''It was a long story, his superhuman strength makes his impenetrable. <''OreoMilk>: ''If i die, i won't eat oreo and drink my milk again. <''AnticPistol>: ''Eh.. Paradox and Yurrod, Notchbrine defeated Herobrine, Entity 303 and Null. Because Notchbrine is Notch, he can manipulate anyone, even EctoplasmusOoze lost. <''Me>: ''Prepare your guns men. And including your armors for protection. So we went into the place we first met Notchbrine. <''Notchbrine>: ''Paradox, all your seraphic soldiers are no match for me, Weak Sauce! <''YurrodGold>: '' All our palladinum soldiers can vanquish all creepypastas! <''Me>: ''Don't brag about yourself, all creepypastas are fake but they are stronger than our seraphic warriors. So 48K injured, 15K dead, so Notchbrine's health is 4502320 / 5555555 We went back to our base, all dead soldiers we buried it near our military base close to the city.Then the city is having a havoc, Notch is in amok! Day 2 Starts Next... Will OreoMilk survive, or die? To be continued... Day 2: News about Minecraft In real life, there are complaints that Notch became mentally unwell. I chatted OreoMilk in the messenger and skype. OreoMilk explained that my demise is utter. Minecraft is starting to be unpopular, however, we still tried to play to cure Notch well. <''OreoMilk>: '' Notchbrine is having a problem. We should go help him. <''Me>: ''No, he will not listen to us, we have to defeat him.... <''OreoMilk>: ''News and forums believed that if Notchbrine was cured well, minecraft will shut down, will be disabled by games. I'm gonna miss minecraft. <''YurrodGold>: ''OreoMilk! The most important is life, we have 6 days left before minecraft shuts down permanently. <''OreoMilk>: ''Oh man. <''AnticPistol>: ''Notchbrine, we are not the bullies who harassed you. <''Notchbrine>: '' The origin of minecraft is about entities! You will remain in the nether! <''Me>: '' I am an original person, we never did anything to you. <''Notchbrine>: ''You would have if i gave you a chance... FACE IT... I CREATED MINECRAFT FOR HEROBRINE!! Now i was worried about this Notchbrine. Even my mobile game was destroyed by the school and Ector, ForsakenPaladin forsaken my PS4, and making me remember Windows haunted by Untold Memories, i am playing on my Xbox One right now. Then OreoMilk was killed. More soldiers came to defeat Notchbrine, few died and lots of injured soldiers. now his health bar is 4499967 / 5555555. Now, is AnticPistol ready to die? Find out. Day 3: Longest Days and Longest Nights. Now minecraft is slightly unpopular, i confronted Notch. <''Me>: ''Stop having fun! Then i saw this pop-up at my game. <''Notchbrine>: '' It was futile, IT. <''Me>: '' Futile? It was so morning. I bet you are ruining the mornings. <''Notchbrine>: '' Every players including you will be futile in your demise. <''AnticPistol>: '' No way! Glitchy creator... '': ''Now i will banish you from the nether! SO WHAT HAPPENED IS I LANDED INTO A NETHERRACK AND ANTICPISTOL FELL INTO THE LAVA! DIED INSANELY! Category:Notch Category:Creepypasta Category:Herobrine Category:Death Category:Monster Category:Development hell Category:ParadoxMC Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Cliche Category:Supernatural